highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuya Kanzaki
|Romaji = Kanzaki Mitsuya | Race = Human | Nicknames = First Dark The Man Who Impersonates God | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Gender = Male | Equipment = Gauntlets Innovate Clear (Not the original owner) Telos Karma (Not the original owner) | Relatives = | Affiliations = XxX Issei's Parents (Bodyguard) | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Mitsuya Kanzaki is a member of the group Cross Times Kiss. For as-of-yet unexplained reasons, he and Shizuka Kirino are protecting the parents of Issei Hyoudou for the duration of the Rating Game World Tournament. Appearance He is a young man thought to be around Issei's age by Gorou. He wears a blue suit similar to those used in futuristic science-fiction films, as well as gauntlets on both of his hands. Personality Mitsuya has been noted several times to carry a strangely dark tone in his voice. However, he seems to have a soft and friendly side deep down, as shown by his respect for Issei's father, Gorou Hyoudou, as well as his conversations with Shizuka Kirino. He is also confident in his skills and can be calm even in tense situations, as seen when Tobio emitted animosity towards him. History Nothing is known about his history other than he and his group became enemies with Ajuka's faction and he himself was deemed dangerous by Grigori, causing unknown animosity towards him from Tobio. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 25, Mitsuya makes his first appearance when he protects Issei's father Gorou from an attack by Thanatos' subordinates and reveals to control the two Longinus, Telos Karma and Innovate Clear, as well as being part of an "erased group" called "Cross Times Kiss". He made a deal with Ajuka to be Issei's parents bodyguard during the Azazel Cup for unknown reasons. Also for unknown reasons, he has business with Ouryuu Nakiri. Mitsuya reappeared in True Volume 2, continue to serve as a bodyguard to Issei’s parents and meeting Issei Hyoudou for the first time. Mitsuya was confronted by Ouryuu, who angrily told him that he will have him return his cousin Momiji Nakiri and became angry when Mitsuya mentions her name and was warned that Telos Karma Longinus that was currently possesses by Mitsuya belongs to Momiji. Mitsuya tells him that he’ll be able to meet her, but also tells him that she may not want to leave the place and protecting that place was his duty. Mitsuya and Ouryuu both apologized to Issei’s parents and when the team left for their Rating Game match, Mitsuya gave his smile to Issei as he left. After Issei was victorious in his match against Rias, Mitsuya accompanied the parents when they invited each other to see their children. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: In Volume 25, Mitsuya easily overwhelmed the Grim Reapers working under Thanatos. Vali considers him one of the five candidates for the strongest human. Immense Speed: Mitsuya has shown to be exceptionally fast, being capable of easily slipping through the attacks of multiple high-ranking Grim Reapers and blocking a slash with his fist. Equipment Gauntlets: On both hands, Mitsuya wears gauntlets with special openings that allow his mobile terminals to be fitted. The left gauntlet fits a blue terminal that has the powers and abilities of Innovate Clear, though a simple version. In the right gauntlet, he inserts a jet-black terminal that has the powers and abilities of Telos Karma. * Innovate Clear: One of the eighteen Longinus. It allows Mitsuya to create his own ideal world in a fashion similar to Dimension Lost's, with the additional ability to create nearly-perfect imitations of living beings much how Annihilation Maker can. However, anything made inside Innovate Clear's world can only exist in that world. * Telos Karma: One of the eighteen Longinus. It allows Mitsuya to forcibly impose outcomes and events of his choice, even if they are of a nearly-impossible nature. He has used this ability in combat by making his opponents' attacks miss, breaking a weapon by choosing for it to be in poor condition, among others. * Transcendental Arrival: A technique that allows Mitsuya to artificially awaken both Balance Breakers of Innovate Clear and Telos Karma. When activated, Mitsuya's body becomes clad in a futuristic-looking powered exoskeleton. In this form and the world it creates, Telos Karma’s effects become enhanced to the effect not even a God-class being can fully resist them, and by further operating Innovate Clear's terminal in his left gauntlet, he can form a blade-like light capable of erasing even high-ranking Grim Reapers without leaving a trace. Trivia *Kanzaki Mitsuya was the main character of Ishibumi's debut novel, Denpachi. *In 2005, Ishibumi received a special prize in the 17th Fantasia Awards hosted by Fujimi Shobo for the light novel Denpachi that he submitted. He made his debut with that novel when it was published in 2006 as a tankōbon. **The early concept of Longinus and Clear was introduced in that novel. **Although the name and Longinus are similar, the characters in both these novels are different entities. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:XxX